<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Joker to the Saint by Rainboq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535706">The Joker to the Saint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq'>Rainboq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice to Prompt You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria made a promise.</p><p>She broke it.</p><p>Prompt 27: "Trust you? after what you did?" </p><p>Ship: ChaseMarsh</p><p>Suggester: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku">iamgoku</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice to Prompt You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Joker to the Saint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Kate’s eyes stare at her, wild with a fury she’s never seen before in her life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What makes it worse is that she totally deserves this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HOW COULD YOU?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kate’s finger jabs into her shoulder, again and again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victoria stays silent. What can she say?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She lets her eyes fall shut. “I-I’ll make it right. Just… trust me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bad idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kate’s voice grows quiet. Her finger stops jabbing. “Trust you? After what you did?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She dares to look again. Her stomach recoils in fear like when her mother used to get into this same calm rage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I’ll go get it back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kate’s lips are thin and she can tell she’s not getting anywhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was my grandmother’s cross. She willed it to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I know, I screwed up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You <em>pawned </em>it. And for <em>what?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victoria stays silent, they both know the answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to go stay with Max and Chloe. They were right about you. I was an idiot not to listen. Don’t bother calling me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victoria stands there, totally still, while Kate drives off into the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The walk home takes hours, her feet ache. When she opens the door, the first thing she notices is that all the pictures are gone. Every frame is empty in the atrium. When she kicks off her shoes, she notices that all of Kate’s footwear is gone. As are her jackets, gloves and hats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she walks into their condo proper, it’s the same story. Every trace of Kate is gone. <em>They must have planned this. She’s been expecting this for a while.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she gets to the kitchen table, the other shoe drops. Her hidden stash is sitting there, with a sticky note and a single picture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The note reads simply: ‘You made your choice.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The picture is when they kissed at their wedding. Max and Chloe flanking Kate, Taylor and Courtney flanking Victoria. She puts it down before her tears start staining it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She reaches into her purse and fishes out her keychain. She takes the sobriety tokens, and drops them in the garbage. She won’t need them, just like all her other lies.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbetaed wheee.</p><p>As usual lemme know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>